


I'm Yours

by stharridan



Series: OTP 100: Kenpachi/Jushiro [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jushiro comes home late one night and finds Kenpachi waiting up for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #89: _jealousy_.

"Where the fuck have ye been?"

That was the first thing Jushiro heard when he stepped into the bedroom. Though caught off guard, he decided to ignore it and nudged the door shut with his foot, trying to balance the heaps of boxes and shopping bags in his arms.

Kenpachi sat on the windowsill across the room, dressed in nothing but a loose yukata with a sake cup in hand. One of Jushiro's casual haori that he took to storing here for convenience hung shabbily from one of Kenpachi's shoulders, the man seemingly oblivious to the fact that it wasn't even his.

"Haven't seen ye for one whole fuckin' evenin'." He took a sip from his cup, eyes fixated intensely on Jushiro. "Been goin' out with that best friend a'yours again, eh?"

Jushiro stayed calm, unfazed.

"Yes, I went out with Shunsui for a while – isn't it obvious?" He held up the culmination of his day out, and a few boxes of chocolate tumbled out of his arms and onto the floor. "Oh, for goodness' sake – Zaraki, would you mind helping me with these?"

But Kenpachi didn't even budge from his spot by the window, preferring to down and refill his sake cup for the umpteenth time. It took quite a bit of effort for Jushiro to transform his groan into a meek sigh, and off he went to stash away his purchases. The chocolate he arranged on the desk, making a mental note to take them back to his Ugendo and hide them away before Yachiru appeared.

All the while he had the impression of Kenpachi's gaze upon him, but when he couldn't stand it anymore and whipped around, the man had his attention on the full moon. Jushiro himself couldn't refrain from staring, admiring the way the moonlight fell upon his large frame and illuminated his features, like an ethereal glow in that dimly lit room.

And when Kenpachi turned his head around and looked at him with those intense eyes, Jushiro felt a lump catch in his throat.

"What're ye starin' at?"

Jushiro quirked a small smile, amusement tickling the sides of his heart at how bitter the man was, and stepped towards him. Kenpachi shot a glare, a warning, but when Jushiro didn't even bother to act frightened, he faced the moon once again.

"Asshole," he growled through gritted teeth when he felt Jushiro's hands on his shoulders, felt his gentle lips pressed to the side of his neck, felt that smartass _smile_ that he just wanted to rip right out of the man's face.

"I'm sorry," Jushiro murmured against his skin, massaging his stiff shoulders. "Seems like I got too carried away."

"That's one fuckin' way to put it."

Having a grouchy Zaraki was one of the things at the very bottom of Jushiro's list, but to put the blame on him for being unreasonable would be too unfair. _He_ was the one who actually brought this up in the first place anyway, what with him lounging around with Shunsui when he was supposed to be _here_ with Kenpachi.

After mentally berating himself, Jushiro straightened up and peeled off his haori, letting it flutter to the floor, and set to work on loosening his obi. Kenpachi pretended not to notice when it came loose, when Jushiro was standing there with nothing but the bottom half of his yukata still intact.

"Well, since you've been so patient…" Jushiro came up to him from behind, leaning slightly against Kenpachi's back and allowing his hands to caress his neck. Kenpachi wrenched away with a warning hiss and raised the cup to his mouth, but Jushiro, rather calmly, plucked it right out of his grasp and set it down on the sill.

Before Kenpachi could even make any sounds or movements of protest, Jushiro took his face in a gentle yet firm grip, and Kenpachi, even if he were to force himself to, couldn't avert his gaze away from the other man's lustrous eyes.

"I'm all yours tonight," Jushiro whispered, stealing a small kiss from him. "Promise."

Kenpachi tried to ignore the flame burning deep within him, one that fed on desire, lust, but his efforts were in vain. Those eyes – they trapped him, held his attention, fueled his yearning, and it didn't help when that kiss, though brief, sent a jolt of electricity up his spine.

Going against his own will, feeding his needs instead, Kenpachi grabbed Jushiro and pinned him down to the floor, a very irritated scowl printed across his face.

"Ye're jus' askin' for it, ye bastard." His free hand roamed all over Jushiro's body, occasionally scratching his skin, and slipped down south to tug at the remainder of his yukata.

Jushiro caressed Kenpachi's sides, traced the many scars that he was now so familiar with, and brought him closer.

"I'm yours tonight," he repeated, as if trying his best to erase any and all form of doubt, as he felt himself being stripped bare. Just out of the corner of his eye, he saw his yukata flung to the side, discarded like a rag doll. It was cold, but that wasn't to blame for the sudden shiver than ran through Jushiro. Kenpachi settled lower until he was trapping him to the floor with not only his hands, but his body as well, and supported himself on his elbows.

Struggling to contain the utmost need within him, to stop himself from just plunging headfirst into the moment, Kenpachi ran a thumb over Jushiro's mouth that he, just a few minutes ago, wanted to rip right off of his face. He still felt like doing so, but the urge to claim it with his own lips did a good job of restraining him.

"Ye ain't mine," he murmured, his hot breath falling onto Jushiro's face just as the older captain's eyes widened in the slightest, "not jus' for t'night, at least."

Jushiro searched Kenpachi's eyes, and finally let out a lighthearted chuckle upon coming across the meaning behind those words. He trailed his hands up Kenpachi's back, sighing in contentment at the heat his body emitted, and ran his fingers through Kenpachi's hair.

"No, I'm sorry, it's not just for tonight," he swallowed a little when Kenpachi's touch grazed over his hardened nipple, smiling at the slight grin that graced his features, and he pulled him down for another kiss.

"I'm yours…forever."


End file.
